This Secret Between Us
by Draconian-Theatrics
Summary: Growing up is hard. It's hard and no one understands. For Dirk Strider, the struggle seems harder without human interaction, but he's not alone. Best friend, guardian, Lil Cal has been there his whole life and is always willing to help. ONESHOT. WARNING: Kinda PWP, PUPPET FETISH, technically MASTURBATION


Living alone is hard. Living alone in the middle of an ocean is even harder. But Dirk Strider somehow managed to survive sixteen years of his life this way. Of course, he never considered himself truly alone, since he had Lil Cal to keep him company, but when you spend your whole life with a puppet, your perception can get a little warped to see him as more than a simple puppet. The lack of actual human companionship does get to a person, especially a young teenager having to get used to a changing body, so when the urges and hormones became too much, Dirk turned to the only 'person' he had. Cal had helped him learn and grow and was always ready to help again and again, surely he wouldn't mind too much...? It was awkward, as most sexual experiments are when you have no clue what you're doing, but Cal was willing to help him out and guide him along with what he knew and figure out the rest. It was as if he'd opened the floodgates on his libido, and he found himself returning to Cal again and again to sate the seemingly never-ending need for pleasure. Cal was always waiting for him, ready to satisfy whatever fantasy or need had overcome Dirk at that time. Cal didn't judge him, merely explained that it was normal for someone his age to want to experiment and figure out the urges in his body. In time puberty would settle and he would be able to adjust to the full extent of his changes, but for now, alone in an apartment in the middle of a vast sea, he had an outlet.

Dirk sighed as he lay on the couch of his living room, Cal perched above him on the back. He'd just gotten out of a thorough shower and checked the messages left by his Auto-Responder, which yet again made almost painfully blatant romantic solicitations to Jake, oblivious and clueless as ever, and he really questioned why he decided to make the damn thing. Three years was a lot of change, and the AR was almost embarrassing to him now. Yet... Some of the things it had said were lingering in his mind, wandering through memories and thoughts he'd had before... He shivered a little as the memories played back in his mind, taking on images and sounds...

"Fuck..." He breathed, feeling his face burn and his body stir. He could almost hear Cal giggle above him, hear the cheerful voice,

"Dirk, you just took a shower, and now you're going to get dirty again~" He teased, but Dirk just shifted, trying to somehow ignore what was surely inevitable... He could remember how it felt, like phantom touches on his skin, hear his own moans as he tried to muffle them in Cal's shirt... He gasped when he suddenly felt Cal settle over his groin, giggling and rubbing against him teasingly,

"A-ah, Cal..." He bit back a moan, his face already flushed as he squirmed, trying to push up against him, but the puppet moved away, laughing, "C-Cal, please..." He whined, arching his back. While he would never admit it to anyone else, Cal was the only one to ever hear him plead for more, one of many secrets between just the two of them.

"You wouldn't want to get your pants dirty now, would you, Dirk? They're a fresh pair." Cal had a point, and was usually right about these things. Dirk fumbled with the zipper restraining him, pushing his pants down and kicking them off with a small sigh of relief, followed by the rest of his clothes, Cal grinning as he waited and watched, drinking in each part of Dirk's body that was revealed to him. It made the teen shiver with the thrill of being seen in such a needy state, seen without his cool composure. He bit his lip, laying back and letting Cal's gloved hands roam his skin, knowing just how to make him twitch and squirm and whine as he was teased.

"C-Cal..." He pushed his hips up, trying to urge him to touch where he needed it most, but only got a giggle in return, the teasing continuing. "Cal, please, I need it..." He took Cal's hands, guiding them away from his chest and torso, down to his hips, "Please..." Their eyes met and Cal chuckled, finally letting the soft fabric of his gloves run over the demanding skin, earning a moan from Dirk.

"Does that feel good?" Cal purred, stroking Dirk slowly, getting a nod and a breathy 'yes'. Dirk writhed and pushed up into the touch, moaning and tossing his head to the side,

"F-faster... God, please, faster!" The puppet obliged, and Dirk let out a groan, gripping the couch upholstery and thrusting up as he became more and more eager, desperately arching his back and clawing at the fabric under his hand, "C-Cal! Oh, f-fuck, more! Need you!" Cal giggled and moved, sinking down onto the hot organ with a moan of his own, Dirk holding his hips and pushing up into him,

"Yes, that's it, Dirk, fuck me hard!" He couldn't say no to a request like that, only pausing long enough to flip them over so he could brace better. Faster, harder, _deeper_. It was all he could think beyond the moans filling his ears and the feeling of their hips pressing together. It felt like no time at all had passed before he was on the brink of his finish, Cal's voice in his ear urging him to let go. Just a little more...

"C-Cal!" His hips bucked and shuddered against him as he spent himself, panting and pulling free to lay beside Cal who cuddled up to him,

"I love you, Dirk." He murmured, and the teen smiled, setting his glasses aside as he closed his eyes to savor the little high afterward,

"Love you too, Lil Cal." They lat there in silence while Dirk's body calmed down, until he finally spoke up, "...Hey, Cal?" He hesitated, glancing down at his best friend and guardian, "Do you think the others will think I'm weird cause of this?" Cal shook his head, nuzzling his chest,

"They don't have to know. It's no business of theirs to know what we do." He answered, wrapping his arms around Dirk,

"Yeah, but... What if AR tells them? Sometimes he says stuff I don't want them to know..." Cal's blue eyes met his orange and he gave an encouraging smile,

"I'll make sure he won't~" Dirk smiled back, curling up around Cal with a content sigh,

"Thanks, little dude. You're the best." Cal giggled and snuggled up as close as he could,

"You're welcome, bro."


End file.
